


12 Days of Christmas

by dracusfyre



Series: Blood and Iron [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christian Holidays, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracusfyre/pseuds/dracusfyre
Summary: Tony and Loki decide this year they will actually celebrate Christmas.  A story told in drabbles.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Blood and Iron [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590155
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm a few days late for a holiday fic but here, have some more seasonal nonsense.  
>  _throws drabbles at you like confetti_

“Mr. Loki, can you make it snow?” Peter asked, heels kicking against his stool.

“Of course,” Loki said without looking up from his book.

“Like, anytime you want?”

“I could make it snow at the height of summer,” Loki said absently. “I could encase the entire world in snow and plunge it into a new ice age from which it might never recover. Why?”

“No reason,” Peter said faintly. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Stark.

“He wants snow on Christmas,” he explained.

“Christmas,” Loki said with disdain. “Another pagan holiday suborned by Christians. I prefer Yule.”

“What’s Yule?”


	2. Stark

“Do you want to celebrate Christmas this year?”

Loki pondered the question. Christmas meant different things in different parts of Midgard, but to Stark it meant the exchange of gifts. Stark said _this year_ and Loki realized that this season in previous years had been marked by pain and mortal peril; this year, in comparison, had been uneventful. But did he, _Loki,_ wish to celebrate? He looked around at the decorations that had been placed surreptitiously over several days, as if easing Loki into the holiday, and knew what the answer must be. “I do,” he said finally. _For you_.


	3. Barnes

“Birdy told me you were celebrating Christmas this year,” a voice said behind him. “Let me guess, it’s for Tony’s sake?”

Loki smiled and turned to face Barnes. “Indeed. And you?”

“Every year. It’s Steve’s favorite. I brought you a present.” Barnes opened his bag. “A cool cyclone knife and photos of dead Hydra agents.”

“My thanks,” Loki said sincerely, taking the gifts to examine later. “And this is for you.” A gesture manifested a small, lethal pistol, chosen by Stark. “It cannot be lost and will never run out of ammunition.”

“Seriously?” Barnes said with glee. “That’s fucking _awesome.”_


	4. Strange

Loki narrowed his eyes at Strange and stood.

“Loki,” Strange said warily, backing away. “It’s _Christmas_.”

Loki curled his hands into fists.

“Now, Loki,” Strange said, smothering his smile as Loki took a step forward. “I’d be happy to-”

Loki lunged and Strange disappeared. Snorting, Loki picked up the clever device Strange brought as Stark bounded up the stairs. “I thought Stephen was here,” Stark said. “He forgot his gift.”

“Strange fled,” Loki said. “After offering to teach _me_ magic.”

Stark laughed. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the orb in Loki’s hand.

“A time bomb,” Loki said with satisfaction.


	5. Thor

“Stark says you are celebrating Yule,” Thor said. “I believe a gift is traditional.” To Loki’s surprise, Thor handed him a box; inside was an intricately carved gold circlet. “Father forgives you,” Thor explained. “You are once more a prince of Asgard.”

What gall this, to be forgiven for crimes he was unjustly punished for. But Odin’s folly was not Thor’s fault, so he only said, “Why this? I still have my torc of rank.”

“It’s for Stark.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “Odin knows?” he asked, stunned. 

“No. But Stark will be welcome by your side,” Thor said firmly. “I swear.”


	6. Stark

“Loki, look,” Stark said with a grin, holding his arm out. Gleaming against Stark’s crimson shirt were gold cufflinks shaped like Loki's helm.

“I like seeing my mark on you,” Loki said with satisfaction, rubbing his thumb over the gold. It was a small thing, but Loki felt a surge of pleased possessiveness. He brushed his lips over the sensitive skin of Stark’s inner wrist, then his palm and each clever finger.

“I got these until I can wear my ring in public,” Stark said regretfully.

“One day,” Loki said, tilting Stark’s head up for a deep, thorough kiss goodbye.


	7. Fury

“Huh,” Stark said as he perused the mail. “Fury sent us a Christmas card.” Stark opened it and almost fumbled a piece of paper that came out. After a moment of reading, he started to laugh. “Loki, you’ve been _pardoned,_ ” he said, handing over the paper.

“Absurd.” But Stark was right. Considering his invaluable aid in the struggle against Hydra, etc etc. Loki started to shred it but Stark snatched it from him.

“You don’t want to be pardoned?”

“Not because of _him_ ,” Loki growled. “Now I am in his debt. Again.”

“I’ll send him your thanks,” Stark said dryly.


	8. Steve

“This one is from Steve,” Stark said, pulling a gift from under the tree. He frowned. “Wait, how did it get here?”

“Barnes, no doubt,” Loki said. Stark huffed and tore through the paper, then stilled as he saw what was underneath. “What is it?”

Wordlessly, Tony turned it around. It was a painting of two hands clasped together, fingers twined; after a moment, Loki recognized Stark’s strong, scarred hand and his own pale, narrower one. It was breathtaking in its simplicity; studying it, Loki felt an unexpected tightness in his throat.

“Dammit. We didn’t get _him_ anything,” Stark sighed.


	9. Pepper

“It’s not the most imaginative of gifts, but it _is_ something that you wouldn’t think to get for yourself,” Pepper said, handing over an envelope.

“A will?” Stark said, then laughed. “Pep, you’re the best.”

“There’s a trust for Peter, several grants, scholarships – well, you can read it,” Pepper said. “Merry Christm- Loki, what’s wrong?”

“Thoughtful, but unnecessary,” Loki said stiffly. “I will not let him die.”

Pepper’s eyes softened. “I know, Loki. But…just in case.”

“Here’s yours,” Tony said, handing her a box; inside was a diamond bracelet with an uru clasp. “It gets cold when someone is lying.”


	10. Rhodey

“I don’t know what to get Rhodey,” Stark groaned. “We’ve been friends for over twenty years now, I’ve bought him everything. He also said no more cars or expensive watches.”

“Would he like a senator?” Loki said, gesturing to his little black book of blackmail.

“I don’t know,” Tony said, considering. “He _is_ a general now, it would probably come in handy.” He thought for a moment. “I’ll ask Pepper.”

* * *

“Pepper said no senators and that I have been around you for too long. Which is ridiculous, I’ve been buying senators for decades,” Tony said grumpily. “Back to square one.”


	11. Stark

“I am unpracticed at gift giving, but I know you have been in need of this.” Loki tried to quell the uncertainty he felt as he watched Stark open his gift. Stark’s gift was a trip to Midgard’s frozen north, where they watched dazzling lights dance across the night sky from the comfort of a well-appointed cabin. “It was all I could think of.”

“It’s…equations?” Stark said, puzzled.

“To guide your Bifrost. I know you’ve been-” Loki started, but Tony stopped him with a kiss.

“It’s brilliant, Loki. I love it.” Tony kissed him again. “You’ve given me the universe.”


	12. Loki

Loki took a deep breath of the crisp air and closed his eyes. There was a sharp wind here on the roof, but Loki barely noticed as he spread his hands, palms up, and reached out with his senses up into the sky where wispy clouds made the weak moonlight even paler. The water in the clouds cooled and coalesced and they grew thicker and heavier, spreading until they covered the sky. The temperature continued to drop and soon Loki felt the first kiss of snow against his face. “Gifts are appreciated,” he said aloud, “but I still prefer Yule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are drabbles so HARD? Anyway, from what I have read Yule was mostly a lot of feasting and drinking and probably debauchery, so it's more like thanksgiving and New Year's put together.


End file.
